galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorobozu
Dorobozu appeared in 2016 TV series called Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Dorobozu (ドロボーズ Dorobōzu) was one of the remaining Players from Team Jagged, he was aiming to become the new Deathgalien Team Leader. He wears the invisibility Karakusa Stealsuit (唐草ステルスーツ Karakusa Suterusūtsu) and has the Karakusa Catcher (唐草キャッチャー Karakusa Kyatchā) hands. Dorobozu is liar and misleading and too can be invisible. Given the first chance to try out for the position of Team Leader by his teammate, Hunterji, he tried to steal money to destroy Earth's economy. After the Zyuohgers, thwarted his first attempt, Naria told him to use his stealth abilities to steal something Ginis would enjoy. He then manipulated a new friend of Amu's who was in need of money for his sick sister, having him distract the Zyuohgers while he steals gems from an exhibit in exchange for ¥50,000,000. After Amu convinced her friend that his sister wouldn't be happy with any of it, Dorobozu admitted he never intended to give him the money. An angry Amu and the Zyuohgers then fought and defeated him with a Zyuoh Slash. An enlarged Dorobozu was then destroyed by Doubutsu Dai Gattai Wild ZyuohKing Kuma Axe. Through scanning Zyuoh Tiger's memory of him, Dorobozu was "revived" by Bangray, who sent him to follow the Zyuohgers and Captain Marvelous who did not realize due to his cloaking ability, ultimately ending up at the Link Cube from which the Great King's Credential was recovered, revealing itself as the link to Cube Whale - the Legendary Megabeast that Bangray sought - as it assumed the form of the Whale Change Gun. It was at this point that Bangray revealed himself along with Dorobozu with both proceeding to engage the Zyuohgers in order to obtain the Whale Change Gun which was soon snatched by Gokai Red who attacked Dorobozu in the form of GaoRed in return for getting caught in the wide impact of the Idadaki Hand's blast. When Gokai Red escaped the battle as Red Hawk with Zyuoh Eagle in pursuit, Bangray scanned Zyuoh Tiger's memory again to bring forth a giant Bowguns as another decoy while he left to pursue the Whale Change Gun. Entrusting Zyuoh The World to deal with Bowguns in Tousai Zyuoh, the Zyuman Zyuohgers turned their attention towards Dorobozu whom they destroyed with their Instinct Awakened modes. Dorobozu is very sneaky, but when confronting the zyuohgers he's a coward. Powers and Abilities * Idadaki Hand (イタダキハンド Idadaki Hando): Dorobozu's right hand which can vacuum things and store them inside his head. His left hand can shoot out any stored item out at high velocity for an attack. * Foliage Scroll Stealth Suit (唐草ステルスーツ Karakusa Suterusu Sutu): An ability that allows Dorobozu to turn himself invisible for 3 minutes. * Combo: Vacuum! (きゅいーん！ Kyuiin): A combo move which allows Dorobozu to vacuum things with high suction power. Arsenals * Foliage Scroll Catcher (唐草キャッチャー Karakusa Kyacha): A net launcher which can shoot Foliage Scroll cloth to catch enemies. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Characters Portrayed by Masami Kikuchi Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Cyclopes Category:Invisible Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Hiroyuki Muraoka